On the Fields of a Dream
by Eoin Jet
Summary: Lord of the Rings-Female version. An Elven-maid takes off with the hobbits, elf, wizard, men, and dwarf, in search of love, adventure, and her true being
1. The Questions Of Lady Arwen

The night was rainy and half the men in Bree had turned out in the Prancing Pony. A side room, smaller, but better lit than the main area, had been closed off, awaiting the arrival of its occupants. Gandalf had requested they meet in private.  
  
Four hobbits came in the door, soaking wet from the continuing downpour. I sat on a high stool, next to the door. Underhill, one claimed was his name. But no, it was Frodo Baggins, and four companions, by the names of Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck. I hid my face behind my brunette hair. The innkeeper spoke to them, then they hesitantly sat at a small table, towards the back of the main room. Strider sat at the corner table, surrounded in darkness. He watched them, and the light from his pipe lent a sinister air to his presence.   
  
Peregrin had given Frodo's real name, and Frodo had fell into the realm of the ring. I moved to another seat, across from the door of the private dining room, as Strider grabbed Frodo and took him upstairs. Pippin, Merry, and Sam ran after, carrying a chair, a candle, and brandishing their fists. I rose from my seat, and kindly said to the innkeeper, " A room please, next to the hobbits."  
  
" Yes, miss," the mustached keeper said, " and here is your key." I climbed to the first landing, and walked to my room. I was next door to the hobbits. I listened all night, to the sound of conversation, to the rustling of the hobbits in their beds, but never grew tired. I could simply close my eyes and feel myself gaining energy. One could be walking and still be able to sleep, to a degree.   
  
  
  
The morning dawned and passed, I staying in my room, then going downstairs to help the innkeeper. I exchanged my service for a place to rest. The hobbits remained in Bree, but word of Black Riders spread through Bree, until it reached The Prancing Pony. Strider hardly moved from his place in the always shadowed corner.   
  
Night came, and with it another torrent of rain. The main area was crowded and now the private dining room was being put into service. A lone group of Elves had rode into Bree, just before the sky darkened for night. I hid behind my hood, wishing not to be seen by the comers. They disappeared into the dining room, joining the hobbits and Strider. Whispers could be heard, when I leaned forward in my seat. I, along with many of my people, possessed very precise eyesight, and acute hearing. When one of the hobbits came out, mistakenly leaving the door open and walking past me, I grabbed his arm.  
  
" Master Pippin, keep your mouth shut and eyes open," I whispered. I brushed him gently aside, and lowered my head as I walked into the dining room, taking Peregrin's seat. Merry looked at me, wide-eyed, from across the table. I sat next to Strider, knowing him only from brief conversation. When finished talking to the Elf visitors, he leaned over to me. I had my eyes fixed on Merry, who had visibly grown uneasy. His eyes darted from me, to Strider, then to the elves, and once and a while looking to Frodo or Sam.   
  
" Why have you come, Maiden of the River-Glenne?" he asked. I lowered my hood, and Merry's eyes grew even wider. Pippin at last returned and laid a drink in front of Merry and himself. They must have been surprised indeed, to see an Elf-maiden in the midst of men and elven-wanderers. I stared at last into each of the eyes of the Mirkwood Lords. One, the prince by account, stared equally hard into my eyes. They contrasted his light cerulean blue ones, being of a dark, russet color.   
  
" It matters not why I've come, but why I'm coming," I said. I stared into the greenish blue eyes of Aragorn, while I let the lengths of my cloak fall to the floor next to me. It revealed the pale green riding dress that was my normal garb.  
  
" Lady, why is it that you wish to go, when it isn't even clear to us where our destination lies," Aragorn said, gesturing at the map placed in front of him. The paper was faded, and the writing hardly noticeable, but I knew the lands well.   
  
" Prince Legolas and his companions will depart, and you and the hobbits will flee, after the Black Riders have come. You will depart for Rivendell, and the first safety of your trip." I had a keen disposition for reading the thoughts of people.   
  
"Ae im tera, elye nar I Hiril Seraniel," the prince of Mirkwood said in Elvish. If I'm correct, you are the Lady Seraniel.   
  
" Elye nar tera," I said. You are correct. The hobbits stared, and a confused look passed over their faces.   
  
" You aren't coming," Legolas's companion, whose name had not yet reached my ears, said. I laughed, and all looked at me strangely.   
  
" Sleep well tonight, Master Elf, for tomorrow you and your companions will ride in haste," I said, standing and speaking to the Elves. " And you, hobbits, take care of the pipes you so enjoyably smoke, for they will soon be your only comfort." I grabbed my cloak, pulled it over my shoulders, and then walked out, closing the door behind my back.   
  
" Good day, Mr. Butterbur, I shan't need the comforts of this host any longer, at least in this year," I said, passing the innkeeper. I was walking to the stables, when I glanced over to the opposite side of the muddy, hole filled, rock strewn road. A large black figure returned to the shadows of a building. My horse, Dagetheld, tossed his head and neighed.   
  
" Ride swift, to Imladris we ride," I whispered into his ear. Dagetheld, his charcoal mane flowing behind him, sometimes beating my face, raced from Bree, to the east and south. I was to warn Lord Elrond of the imposing threat. He too possessed an extraordinary gift for foresight. But I saw the near death of the ring bearer. The threat of the knife of the Witch King grew with each passing minute. The Elven riders would soon be leaving, for they would have by now sensed the presence of such an evil.   
  
I had reached Weathertop, and was resting after riding over land and walking through marsh. I pulled a piece of Lembas bread from my pack, and started chewing the flaky, stale bread. I had taken a liking to the rich, mortal food of the people of Bree. I had kept the bread in my pack for nearly eight weeks while I had stayed at The Prancing Pony. I was sitting on the ledge of the southern tip of Weathertop, amid the ruins of the once large, watch tower. I peered down to where my horse was hidden in a small thicket of trees. Three white horses, each wearing a thin gray-blue saddle blanket, were tethered outside the copse. I jumped up and back, and ran into something. Two hands grabbed me around the mouth and around my stomach. I was fussing out of the person's arms, when the Prince of Mirkwood stepped in front of me.   
  
" What do you think you're doing?" he asked, smiling. His companion, Eledorbren, let me go. Legolas and his other companion were blocking the passage from the crevice.   
  
" I'm resting." I pushed past Legolas and the other, and made my way down, towards Dagetheld. Legolas, Eledorbren, and Norbidian, the other, followed me down. I had gotten up onto Dagetheld, when Legolas laid his hand on the horse's neck.   
  
" It's too dangerous. Two of the Black Riders passed by us. They've probably reached the Ford by now," he said. His friends had mounted, and he was given the reigns to his horse.   
  
" They are waiting for Frodo, not for some wandering rider," I said. Legolas mounted. I spurred on Dagetheld. He was swifter than the other three horses, owing to the fact that I was lighter. Legolas and his two companions remained at my heels until I decided to rest the next day, before dawn broke.   
  
" We can out run them, for sure, but Frodo, Aragorn, and the other hobbits won't be able to," Legolas said. I sat, with my eyes closed, against the trunk of a large tree. The hood of my cloak shadowed my eyes as I rested. We were perhaps two days away from Rivendell, at our rate of travel.  
  
" We'll send Glorfindel out to search for them when we reach Rivendell," Eledorbren said. ' There isn't enough time,' I thought to myself. My eyes flew open, and I stood up, unnoticed by Legolas, Eledorbren, and Norbidian. I pulled Dagetheld into the shadows of the trees and mounted him.   
  
" Swift," I whispered, and he sprang off, through the woods, and at last arriving onto the road. He slowed where the Ford loomed in front of us. Everything was silent, and I could have sworn I heard a soft, eerie, hissing sound. I spurred him faster, and we leapt through the calm waters of the river.   
  
I galloped into Rivendell, and left Dagetheld outside the central houses of Lord Elrond. I rushed inside, meeting Glorfindel in the main hall.   
  
" Seraniel, what are you doing here?" he asked.   
  
" You need to go to find the ring bearer; the Black Riders will find him and his companions. Where is Lord Elrond?"   
  
" He is in the library, but I can't leave without his consent," Glorfindel said. I grabbed Glorfindel's hand and started off toward the library. When I arrived, Elrond stepped out from the doorway.   
  
" Go, Glorfindel, ride in haste to Frodo, and let him ride your horse here," he said. Glorfindel bowed, then turned on his heels and left. Lord Elrond led me to a table, where we both sat in hard-backed chairs. I pulled off my cloak, which was dusty and slightly torn along the hem. I sighed as I sat back. I stared at the map of Middle Earth. I felt weary, and hungry, but knew I wouldn't find anything but the light, dry food of my Elven Kindred in Rivendell.   
  
" Have you any need of sleep or food?"  
  
" I am tired. And I haven't eaten in four days." Elrond called to his daughter, Lady Arwen, who was lying on a small sofa in the adjacent connected patio.   
  
" Take her to a room and provide food and a draught." Arwen took my hand in hers, and led me out of the library. We walked into a long corridor, narrower than the main hall.   
  
" Seraniel," she said. I looked at her. Her bright blue eyes seemed to have dimmed since the last time that I had saw her, nearly three years since. Her long, dark hair flowed behind her.   
  
" Yes, M'Lady?"  
  
" How is it that you can long only for the dust-ridden road, the rich food of the mortal peoples, and a clear sky? How is it that you never have fallen in love?" Her questions shocked me. She led me into a small room, with a single bed pushed against the wall. The bed pillows faced the large, stone pillars that ran around the out-facing wall.   
  
" I know not, Lady Arwen. It could be that I have not met the right person." I couldn't describe how it felt to be the only Elf-maiden to have strayed from tradition.   
  
" How will you know when you love someone, if you never stay in one place too long?" Arwen was trying to tell me something. I said, " Not to be rude, but why do you ask these questions, when you never have before?"  
  
" If you go on the journey, which we all know will be starting here," she said, bringing me a tray of food, with a tall goblet of clear-looking drink, " you will be traveling with men, dwarves, and halflings. And it has reached my ears that Legolas of Mirkwood is going along, to defend the Ring bearer."  
  
" Lady Arwen, there is nothing but friendship between I and any of the companions of Frodo," I said, and laid on the bed, after drinking the draught and eating a piece of lembas cake. Lady Arwen left, closing the door behind her. 


	2. To Join the Company

?  
  
I felt someone sitting on the foot of my bed, and opened my eyes. After rubbing sleep from them, I saw Legolas sitting at me feet. I sat up, and threw the covers off my legs. I jumped to my feet, as Legolas said, " You look so tranquil when you sleep."  
  
" How long have you been here?" I asked. Legolas stood up, next to me, as I brushed the tangles from my hair. I pulled it back and tied it with a black leather ribbon.   
  
" Since yesterday. You've been sleeping for three days," he said. I moved for the door, and he took my hand. The pale, smooth skin of his hands pulled me out into the side corridor. A bell rang, and Legolas walked with me to the main hall, then let go of my hand.   
  
" I must go, there is an assembly in the garden," he said, then hurried off. I walked around for awhile, admiring the ornate architecture of the Elven Houses of Imladris.   
  
Nearly two hours passed, and I had grown ever more curious and impatient. At last, I let my footsteps carry me to the gardens, where I hid among the high rose bushes. A group of Men, Dwarves, and Elves, with a wizard and two hobbits, was gathered on the porch. A small, stone table stood in the center of the ring of peoples. Aragorn sat nearest to the right of Elrond. He wore his simple brown and green clothes of the Rangers. A couple chairs to the right, sat a man from Gondor. He wore dark, opulent clothing over his full body of chain mail. Several Elves, including Legolas and Glorfindel, were cloaked in light brown cloaks, the color of Mirkwood. Dwarves, three by the looks, sat, axes leaning against their legs of chairs. Gandalf sat next to Frodo, who sat next to Bilbo. Lord Elrond sat at the head of the circle. He was mediating the council.  
  
" I know not the way," I heard Frodo say as I approached closer to the porch. Elrond looked up from where his eyes were cast down, and they seemed to alight. He muttered something, then emphasized the words, " This shall be the hour in which the Shire-folk will prove their worth."  
  
So Frodo was appointed the task of taking the Ring to Mount Doom, where it should be cast back into the fiery abyss from where it was cast. Master Samwise Gamgee was surely to go with him. Gandalf, also, was immediately appointed one of the nine companions of Frodo Baggins.  
  
Two months were spent at Imladris, Elrond and his council of Elven Lords and Gandalf speaking in secrecy of the journey. I remained in Rivendell, watching as almost two new moons had passed. At last, it came time for all the companions to assemble and leave.  
  
Several men, an Elf, and a Dwarf were called to represent the free peoples of Middle-Earth. Legolas, clad in green and blue, would represent the Elves; Gimli son of Gloin, with his axe fixed at his side, would represent the Dwarves; Boromir and Aragorn, who both intended to follow the company until they parted for Minas Tirith, would represent the Men. Due to the constant whining of Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, they secured themselves each a place at Frodo's side. I, also, planned to go, but leave before them, and wait for their passing to join. This, I know would anger Gandalf, and most certainly seem improper to Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. But I took my chances, wishing to see the War of the Ring from a warrior's place, rather than from a book describing the bravery of the free people's male combatants.  
  
And so, while I slipped form the city, wearing a fur-lined, dark green cloak which shone blue in some light, and carrying what little supplies I could, the nine companions of the Ring Bearer were readied and departed. I laid for awhile in hiding, listening to the daily song of the birds, and treasuring the last quiet of my life for a while. Then, on a cold, dewy morning, I heard the footsteps of a certain pony, Bill was his name I later learned, trotting through the forest, avoiding the main path. The fellowship finally was coming my way. I had borrowed a horse from Lord Elrond's stables, and had just gotten comfortable in my seat and was riding slowly, as to be overtaken quite easily. I heard the crunch of leaves and twigs under the foot of a man, for certainly no Elf would disturb the forest in that way. I had halted suddenly, as the noise disappeared. I turned, in the saddle, to jump down, and was pulled off the seat by two rough, calloused hands. I thrashed violently as I was carried away from my horse, backwards, into the vale in which I had recently hidden.   
  
" Ah, Lady Seraniel, how kind of you to join us," Gandalf said, in a both angry and cheerfully sarcastic voice. I shrugged of the grip of Boromir.   
  
" I haven't any idea how I came by you, Gandalf the Grey, but certainly it is by fortune, or misfortune, by the looks of company," I said, walking back to my horse, and remounting.   
  
" Where do you go, Lady, in such cold weather, and on such short notice, as I've heard?" Aragorn said. His tone of voice carried icily through the air, and it seemed to me that the very hair on my neck stood, alarmed by his sternness.  
  
" I wish to pay a visit to my kin, in the glorious woods of Lorien," I said, spurring the horse to quicken its pace a little. Before advancing far ahead, however, Legolas ran up to me, grabbing the reigns.   
  
" You go as if you intend to pass into Lorien, but this is no the quickest route," he said, as the other caught up. Pippin and Merry walked farthest ahead, behind Aragorn and Boromir, and Gandalf.   
  
" My real intentions would hinder my progress," I said. Legolas would indeed tell the others, and most likely I would be seen as a nuisance. But soon, I found myself comfortable in the midst of the companions, and liking their company, and they liking mine.   
  
" Where do you really hail from, Lady Seraniel?" Pippin asked as I walked next to him, leading my horse to a nearby river.   
  
" I hail from Lorien, where my mother's kin reside. My father, however, was an Elf of Mirkwood," I said. I sat down on the grass, my legs weary of travel, with little rest. The stream in which my horse was standing in trickled by slowly, swishing over rocks and san at the bottom.   
  
" Are you married, or do you have a family?"   
  
" No, even though I have been repeatedly advised to do so. My parents were killed. My father in battle, and my mother at the hand of sorrow." The thought of them brought a silence to my voice, in which I couldn't find it until later that day, into the night, when we were at last resting in camp.   
  
The hobbits and Gandalf slept, as Gimli and Aragorn smoked. I walked out, into the forest surrounding the little glen. I finally rested with my side against a large birch tree. I pulled my cloak tighter around me, and pulled over it my blanket. The cold seemed to chill me, even to the bone. Gandalf warned not to build a fire, and so one wasn't. I closed my eyes as I sank to the ground.   
  
Moments later, I felt something touch my cheek. A rough hand grazed the tip of my chin as I turned.   
  
" You shouldn't deny yourself the warmth of the new fire," Boromir said. I almost jumped in surprise.   
  
" Rest, Master of Gondor, for tomorrow the pace of our travel shall quicken," I said. My eyelids seemed too heavy to keep open, and my legs felt numb beneath the folds of my dress and cloak.   
  
" Return to camp, where safety is guaranteed with the light of the fire."  
  
" I am fine where I stay. Travel has worn me to a thread, and I have not the strength to get up, anyhow."  
  
" It is by the orders of Gandalf that I was to find you, and bring you to him," Boromir said. He wrapped an arm around me, but I said shrilly, " No, I shall remain here." He trudged off, back towards the camp, and I remained against the tree for nearly three more hours. Dawn was approaching, perhaps only an hour away, when I again heard the soft rustle of movement next tome.  
  
" Come, Seraniel, the hobbits are preparing a breakfast," Legolas said, as he gripped my arm and pulled me to my feet, which had again gained their feeling. His melodic voice seemed to make my mind sway back into dream. As he escorted me (in a sense) back to the camp, I dreamt of the songs my mother used to sing, of the rivers in Lorien, especially the Nimrodel.   
  
" He we are," Samwise said, handing me a plate full of Shire-food. I opened my eyes wider as I smelled the bacon, eggs, and syrup. I ate excitedly, glad to have the rich, wholesome, (and, yes, sometimes greasy) food. Lembas had grown plain to my taste. All of the company was still eating, when dawn approached. IT moved over the mountains, and the sky turned orangish-pink. While Samwise and Frodo, the last two to start eating, finished their meals, Pippin and Merry learned how to fight from Boromir. I sat and watched, laughing at intervals, seeing how Pippin would almost hit Merry, then Merry lunge at Pippin. Legolas sat next to me. He all of a sudden stood up, facing the south, and I turned. A moving black cloud was coming swiftly our way, against the wind.  
  
" What is it?" Samwise asked, also seeing the cloud.   
  
" Crebain, from Dunland," Legolas said. Samwise raising an eyebrow, continued to eat.  
  
" Put out the fire, Master Samwise," I said hurriedly. Gandalf jumped behind a large boulder, pulling Frodo with him. Sam put out the fire, then ducked under a bush, along with Pippin and Merry. I hid behind a berry bush, watching the skies, as the birds crossed over our camp, around to where Boromir and Aragorn were hiding, and then went back south.   
  
" We must go on, immediately," Gandalf said. The company grabbed their packs and weapons, then we set off again. I walked next to my horse, letting Merry ride. The air was cold, but the wind had died down. We walked all day, and into the night. At last when we stopped to rest, everyone fell into slumber. 


	3. In the Mines of Moria

It took us nearly a week to reach the peak of the Caradhras, and snow befell us. An evil force took hold of the mountain, and the snow swirled around us, drifting on the narrow mountain ledge on which we had to walk. Rocks were flung at us from above, by some wickedness. When at last we had crawled through a drift, the hobbits being carried, and reached the other side where the snow on the ground grew ever shallow, a giant rockslide blocked our way.   
  
" We can either go forward, through Moria, where a great evil was awoken, or go back to Rivendell, and leave the Ring there. But soon, even Rivendell would be invaded and ruined, and the Ring would fall into the hands of the Enemy," Gandalf said. His beard was covered in snow, and the brim of his hat was bent with the weight of the snow fallen on it. Aragorn, who had put Frodo down, stood next to him.   
  
" Then going back to Rivendell would be an even further disaster. We must continue on, through Moria and it's deep darkness, and try to reach our goal of destroying the Ring," he said. But Boromir, hearing the sad tales from Moria, said, " I will not go through Moria. We should make for the Gap of Rohan."  
  
" The Gap is heavily watched, and we would have to pass by Isengard, and the traitor Saruman," Gandalf said.   
  
" I will certainly go through Moria. Perhaps in one the deep halls, Balin shall be found and hope renewed for the halls of Durin," Gimli said.   
  
" I will not go," Boromir said, " not unless the all the company is for it. What about Legolas and the hobbits? Frodo's wishes should be most honored, seeing how he is the Ring bearer."  
  
" I do not wish to go through Moria," Legolas said.  
  
" Nor do I," Pippin and Merry said together.  
  
" I also wish not to go," Samwise said. Aragorn and Gandalf turned their gazes to Frodo.  
  
" I also do not wish to go, but I do not dare refuse the advice of Gandalf," Frodo said. So, climbing back down the mountain, and setting off for the Walls of Moria, the company encountered better weather.   
  
When nearly to Moria and it's locked gate, we were walking in the night, and howls suddenly started chiming out from over the hills. Gandalf directed us to a ring of stone, and in the center we built a fire. As we huddled round it, the howls seemed to come closer, almost outside the ring of stones, and then be far off, over the hill. Florescent eyes could be seen peering over the stone, on top of the hills, growing larger as they came closer.   
  
" Look, a wolf," Pippin squeaked as a large, wolf-chieftain moved into a gap between stones.   
  
" Listen, Hound of Sauron," Gandalf cried, thrusting his staff forward, " Gandalf is here. Fly, if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come within this ring!" The warg snarled, leaping forward, and a sharp twang pierced the air. An arrow pierced the wolf's throat, and the beast fell backwards, into darkness. The eyes and howls disappeared from the surrounding hillside.   
  
The night moon was setting, and Frodo, who had been sleeping peacefully across the fire from me, woke. A shower of howls deafened all sound from our ears, and Gandalf said, " Build up the fire and draw your swords, hobbits. Stand back to back." From the growing blaze, the many figures of wolves emerged from the black surroundings. A great host of the warg had gathered silently, and were advancing on our camp from all sides. The wolves were leaping in the ring of stones, and Aragorn and Boromir had drawn their swords. Gimli stood beyond Legolas, who was spitting arrows from his bow in mad haste and precision, holding his axe aready. Then Gandalf, seeming to grow in stature, and he strode towards the wolves, carrying his staff and a large branch. Throwing the wood in the air, he yelled, menacingly, " Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth!"  
  
There was a roar and a loud, sudden crackle, and then the tree above Gandalf burst into flame. The leapt from tree to tree. As the last of Legolas's arrows flew through the air, it caught fire and plunged into the heart of a different wolf-chieftain. The remaining wolves disappeared back into the darkness.   
  
When the morning light shone down on the ring of stone, and the trees above, no trace of the night's excursion was to be seen. Only the scorched branch remained. All of Legolas's arrows were scattered on the ground, seemingly unused. Only one was broken leaving only the head. Gandalf said, picking up his staff, " These were no ordinary wolves, as I have feared. We must eat quickly and then leave."   
  
Gimli and Gandalf led the trek to the Walls of Moria. Gimli seemed in better spirits, although the rest of the company, even Legolas, who has seemed good-spirited, even on Caradhras, trudged along slowly and gloomily. It was turning to the noon hour, when Gimli rushed ahead, then called back. Everyone rushed forward to where he stood. A narrow channel between two rock walls loomed in front of us. I stood in front of Legolas, who had walked behind the hobbits. A trickle of water flowed among the brownish red stone of the once turbulent waterbed. Closer to where we stood, however, there was an old stone path, which wound its way among the ruined walls and paving stones of ancient highroad.  
  
" Here it is, Sirannon, the Gate-Stream. The water has changed, for it used to be swift and raucous. I cannot guess what has happened to the water, but whatever has befallen, we must go, for we are late." We were all footsore and tired, but traipsed along the rough rock strewn path. Many miles had passed, and the sun surpassed noon and turned west. We stopped for only a little while, to eat and rest our feet. At length our path took a sharp bend. It veered eastwards, and rounding the corner we saw a very high cliff, with a jagged and uneven top. Water seeped over the top, through a wide cleft that had once been where a great waterfall had flowed.   
  
" This is the remains of the Stair Falls. If I'm not mistaken, there was a flight of steps carved into the rock at their side. The main road, however, wound away left and climbed to the level ground," Gandalf said. Without much difficulty, we found the stairway, and Gimli sprang up them with a renewed vigor. Upon reaching the top, it was revealed to us the reason for the drying up of the Sirannon. A lake, dark and still was it's waters, stretched out in front of us. There was no reflection in its waters.   
  
" There are the Walls of Moria," Gandalf said, quietly, " there the Elven Door of Moria stood, but we cannot reach it from this point. I'd guess no one would wish top swim across the dark waters of the lake." He pointed across the lake, to a rock wall.   
  
" We must find a way around the Northern edge," said Gimli. " We must climb up by the main path and see where it leads. Even if there would be no lake, we could not got our pony up the stair."  
  
" We cannot take Bill into the Mines," Gandalf said.   
  
" Poor Bill!" Frodo said. We trudged back down the stairs, to where Sam, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn, and Boromir had waited with the pony. Gandalf told of the lake, and how we'd have to take the main path. So we departed, and for the rest of the day we climbed to the top of the valley. We at last came to level land about fifty feet from the eerie lake.   
  
" Come, the walls are perhaps only two miles off," Gandalf said. We carried on, a bit faster in our gait. The waters tarried off into a stream, which was dark green with algae, and at the edges was only ankle deep. Gimli was the first go through the narrow stream, which stood between us and the Walls of Moria. We followed in single file, until we at last got to the other end, Sam being the last out from the water.   
  
" The trees," I whispered under my breath. There were two immense holly trees next to the wall. A smooth space of rock stood between them. Gandalf, after stepping forward and whispering something to the stone face, said, " I give you the Western door of Moria." Silver spread from the places where Gandalf had touched, and outlined a door. Two silver trees were outlined, as well a star, and the anvil of the Dwarves.   
  
" There is the Tree of the High Elves!" cried Legolas.   
  
" What does it say, Gandalf?" Pippin asked. Gandalf, reading the writings at the top of the door, said, " It matters not that much. It says merely: The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter. Underneath is written: I, Narvi, made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs."   
  
" What does it mean, speak, friend, and enter?" asked Merry.  
  
" That is plain enough. If you are a friend, speak the password, and the doors will open, and you can enter," Gimli said.   
  
" These doors are most likely governed by words. Some dwarf-gates will open only at special times, or for particular persons; and some have locks and keys that are still needed when all necessary times and words are known. These doors have no key. In the days of Durin, they were not a secret. They usually stood open and doorwards sat here. But if they were shut, any who knew the opening word could speak it and pass in. At least so it is recorded, is it not, Gimli?"  
  
" It is. But what the word was is not remembered. Narvi and his craft and all his kindred have vanished from the earth."  
  
" But do you not know the word, Gandalf?" asked Boromir.  
  
" No, at least not yet," the wizard said. We sat and Sam untied all the things from Bill, and laid them in a pile. We divided first the food and water up among ourselves. I whispered a chant into the ear of my horse, and then it trotted off, taking care to avoid the water as much as possible. Gandalf repeated spells he had learned and tried numerous times to push on a certain place in the stone. But not a thing changed, unless you count that the silver lining of the door was fading. He tried striking the rock with his staff, and then, finally growing very frustrated, threw his staff to the ground, and sat by it, in silence.   
  
At the same moment, the howling of wolves could be heard far off. Bill the pony trembled in fear, and Samwise clung to his side, patting him softly.  
  
" Don't let the pony run away, for it seems that we'll need him still, if the wolves don't find us. I hate this pool!" Boromir said, picking up a large smooth stone. He cast it into the pool, far out, in the dark waters. The stone vanished, and at the same moment, there was a swish and bubble from the water. Great ripples formed out beyond from where the stone had fallen, and they moved towards the shore on which we were standing.   
  
" Why, Boromir, did you do that? I hate this place, and am afraid. It's not the wolves, or the dark of Moria, but of the water!" Frodo said. Gandalf, who had taken no notice to them, was sitting with his head in his hands, silent in either despair or quick thought. Then, laughing, he sprang to his feet. " Absurdly simple, like most riddles when you see the answer!" He picked up his staff, stood in front of the rock, and said, " Mellon!"  
  
The star on the door shone out brightly again, faded once more, then, in utter silence, a doorway was shown. Slowly, it divided and swung outwards until at last both doors lay back against the Wall.   
  
" Only Merry was right!" Gandalf said. " The opening word was inscribed on the archway all along! The translation should have been: Say "Friend" and enter. It was too simple for a learned lore-master in these suspicious days. Those days were happier. Now, let us go!" he strode forward, and set his foot on the lowest step. But at that moment, as Frodo was making for the entrance, he was jerked back.  
  
" Frodo," I called out. Sam, who had gone after Bill (who had fled out of fear), returned to Frodo, and began hacking at the tentacle that had gotten hold of Frodo. The lake began seething and churning. When the arm let go of Frodo, Sam pulled him away, crying out for help. At least twenty other tentacles shot out of the murky waters, and a stench filled the air.   
  
" Into the gateway! Quickly up the Stairs!" Gandalf was shouting. I ran in, in front of Sam and Frodo. We were only a few steps in, when the tentacles moved from the lake to shore. They fingered the cliff walls and the doors. Many of the coiling arms grabbed the doors and swung them closed. A tearing, thrashing sound came dully through the door. I heard Gandalf climb to the door and thrust himself against it.   
  
" The passage is blocked. I'm afraid that, from the sounds of it, boulders were thrown in front of it and the two holly trees were uprooted," he said. Boromir had whispered something, but in the chasm, his words were magnified. " In the deep places of the world! Who will lead us now in this deadly dark?"  
  
" I will, along with Gimli. Follow the light from my staff!" Gandalf said. As he continued up the steps, he held his staff before him, and a faint light issued from the tip of it. I, walking in the wide stairway next to Legolas, counted at least two-hundred steps. At the top, Frodo said, " Let us stop, and have something to eat, before we continue into Moria."   
  
I was relieved to rest again. After eating a little of the way-bread Elrond had given out, Legolas passed me the bottle of miruvor, a drink given to Gandalf by Lord Elrond. It seemed to restore some strength to my limbs, and a spark of hope glittered in the vast dark recesses of Khazad-Dum. 


	4. News of Balin

" How long will it take, Gandalf?" Frodo asked.  
  
" I cannot say for sure. It depends on many things. If we slip through, quiet and unnoticed, and on a straight path, perhaps three or four long marches. It's about forty miles from West-door to East-gate. But the path winds and turns much." Gandalf said. We rested very briefly, then continued on, into the mines. We marched on for several more hours, eager to get the journey over with, rather than go slow and risk a greater chance of mishap. Gandalf walked in front, carrying the light that we all clung to as hope. He held Glamdring in his other hand. Gimli walked behind him, and behind him went Frodo, who was holding Sting. (There wasn't any light shining from them, which cheered me greatly. The last thing I needed was to hear of Orcs.) Sam followed loyally behind Frodo. Legolas walked behind Frodo, the younger hobbits behind him, then Boromir. I walked almost silently in front of Aragorn. A silence had overtaken him.   
  
  
  
The passage we took wound around a few times. It turned down for a long while, and when we at last reached a level path again, the air had become hot and oppressive. In the faint light coming from Gandalf's staff, stairways and arches could be distinguished to the sides of us. Gimli attempted to help Gandalf, but Gandalf always had the last say in the matter. There were so many halls, winding paths, and stairs leading off the main path that it would be impossible to find your way alone.   
  
" Fear not," Aragorn whispered when we stood together while Gandalf and Gimli talked together. We had no fuel for torches. Without Gandalf's magic and guidance, grief would have now have taken hold of us all. Not enough to cause confusion with the many passageways, but there were holes, pits, and dark wells filled with stagnant-looking water. Chasms and cracks in the walls and floor seemed to open up right in front of our feet. A large one, nearly seven feet wide, took Pippin a long time to summon enough courage to leap across the gap. Our march continued on slower and slower as more and more obstacles leaped up in front of our eyes. We grew wearier, but didn't take the time to stop and rest. We feared whatever laid in the darkness more than dropping down onto our knees in exhaustion. The only sound made was the sound of our own feet. Gimli's Dwarf-boot, with their dull stump; the heavy steps of Boromir; Legolas's light steps making almost no sound; the pitter-patter of hobbit feet; and Aragorn's slow firm steps behind me.   
  
It was night already when we had entered the Mines. Gandalf at last stopped for the first time, as a long resting point. A dark arch, wide and elevated, stood before us, opening into three passages.   
  
" I have no memory of this place at all!" he said. Gandalf stood uncertainly under the archway. No inscriptions could be seen as he lifted his staff. " I am too weary to decide. And I expect you are all also as weary as I or wearier. We had better halt here for what is left of the night. You know what I mean! In here it is ever dark: but outside the late Moon is riding westward and the middle-night has passed." A door, standing half ajar, was to the left of the archway. Pippin and Merry pushed it open all the way. A pit stood in the center of the room, the cover to it cloven in half. Gandalf was the first to enter, then came back out, saying, " There is nothing dangerous except the well in the room. We shall sleep in here. Decide in what order you shall be in the night watch."  
  
I was laying out my blanket, and crawling in, when a far off plop reached my ears. I jerked my head toward the well. The light from Gandalf's staff illuminated Pippin, standing by the well. He explained how he had thrown a stone into the well.  
  
" Fool of a Took," Gandalf growled. " This is a serious journey. Throw yourself in next time, and then we won't have to deal with any further nuisance such as yourself. Be quiet!"  
  
For several minutes, as sleep overtook me, the only sound I could hear was the breathing of my companions. Merry, already asleep by the sound of it, was to my left, and Legolas was to my right. Then a sound, a spine-chilling tom-tap, tap-tom, reached my ears. Soon, however, the knocking signal died away. For the rest of the night, I heard no more sound.   
  
" That was the sound of a hammer, if I'm a Dwarf," Gimli said.   
  
" Yes," said Gandalf, " and I do not like it. It may have nothing to do with Peregrin's foolish behavior; but probably something has disturbed what had been better left quiet. Let us hope we shall get some rest without further trouble. You, Pippin, can go on the first watch, as a reward," he growled. He rolled into a blanket and the light from the staff was extinguished.   
  
" Wake," I heard Gandalf's cracked voice say in my ear. I rubbed my eyes, as I rolled up my blanket. He had again created a light at the tip of his staff. He had sat up for nearly six hours, not sleeping, reflecting on his decision on which door to take.   
  
"And in the watches, I have made up my mind," he said. " I do not like the feel of the middle way; and I do not like the smell of the left-hand way: there is foul air down there, or I am no guide. I shall take the right hand passage. It is time we began to climb up again."   
  
For hours on end, we marched on. It was eight hours we had marched, not counting the two brief stops we made. Luckily, we met no danger, and I heard no sound, and I saw nothing. The faint gleam of the wizard's staff led us on up a steadily rising path. It went around in curves, and the ceilings grew loftier, and the path wider. There weren't any paths or halls or windows on the sides, and floor was level, without crack or pit. Our pace was quicker than the previous day.   
  
The hobbits had grown fatigued, and so Gandalf looked for a place where we could sleep. We had advanced through Moria at least fifteen miles. Suddenly, the walls to our sides vanished. We passed through a high arch into a black and empty space. The air was warmer in the narrower hall behind them. The cold air of the hall felt shocking to my skin. We crowded together, around Gandalf.   
  
" I chose the right way," He said, his spirits rising slightly. " At last we are coming to the habitable parts, and I guess that we are not far now from the eastern side. But we are high up, a good deal higher from the Dimrill Gate, unless I am mistaken. From the feeling of the air we must be in a wide hall. I will now risk a little real light." Gandalf raised his staff, and for a brief instant there was a blaze like a flash of lightning. A vast roof rose above our heads, held up by large stone pillars. The walls of the hall, polished like glass, gave way in three places to large archways. There was one to the east, straight ahead of us, the one we had come from, and another on our other side. Then the light vanished as quickly as it had appeared.   
  
" That is all I shall venture on for the present," said the wizard. " There used to be great windows, and I believe we have reached them now. However, I think it is night outside Moria. Let us rest, for we still have a long way to the Gates of Dimrill Dale."  
  
I laid in the down and fell asleep immediately, huddled in the midst of the hobbits and Boromir. Gimli, Sam, Frodo, Gandalf, and Aragorn talked as others and I fell asleep immediately. Frodo took the first watch, and soon everything was still. The hall was quiet, and in my fitless stupor of sleep, the sound of the rustle of Boromir's chain mail when he moved echoed inharmoniously off the walls.   
  
I woke, when Legolas leaped over me to take the second watch. I remained lying down, but couldn't sleep again for awhile. It seemed that all noise had fallen away. Not even the heavy breathing of Gimli was heard. I sat up, and looked around. Darkness seemed to form a curtain over my eyes. I blinked, thinking maybe I was just in a dream. But no, it was real. The threat of death loomed around me with an even thicker air. I finally fell asleep when I ran the songs of Lorien through my mind. My mother's voice rang in my ears.  
  
  
  
I woke early, and the dawn's pale light was seeping into the hall. I sat for while. Soon, everyone but Frodo had woke. And when finally he did, Gandalf called out, " Good morning! For morning it is again at last. I was right, you see. We are high up on the east side of Moria. Before today is over we ought to find the Great Gates and find the waters of the Mirrormere lying in Dimrill Dale before us."  
  
" I shall be glad," said Gimli. "I have look on Moria, and it is very great, but it has become dark and dreadful; and we have found no sign of my kindred. I doubt now that Balin ever came here."   
  
We continued after eating breakfast. Gandalf, getting off the floor of the hall, said, " We are tired, but we shall rest better when we are outside. I think none of us will wish to spend another night in Moria."  
  
" No indeed," Boromir said. " Which way shall we take? Yonder eastward arch?"  
  
" Maybe," said Gandalf, " but I do not know yet exactly where we are. Unless I am quite astray, I guess that we are above and to the north of the Great Gates; and it may not be easy to find the right road down to them. The eastern arch will probably prove to be the way that we must take; but before we take our leave, lets look towards that light in the north door." Following the wizard, the Company and I passed under the northern arch. We walked down a wide corridor, until we entered a large square chamber. It was dimly lit, but to my eyes it seemed astoundingly bright. A patch of blue sky could be seen out of a shaft high in the further eastern wall. The light fell directly on a table in the center of the room. It was perhaps two feet high, and a great, dust covered slab of stone. Runes were engraved in the stone. They read:  
  
Balin Son of Fundin  
  
Lord of Moria   
  
" He is dead then," said Frodo, " I feared it was so." Gimli hid his face from us with his hood. I kneeled down, and wrapped him in my arms. I shared his grief. I, too, had lost a relative, my own father and mother, and hadn't learned of it for at least twenty years. All the while, I had hoped they were bringing me back gifts from a distant land, or waiting to surprise me, or show up in a twist of fate and help me in some way. They had helped me. I found how different I was from all the others in Lorien and Imladris. Gimli eventually looked up, and his dark eyes reflected the same pain I had suffered. This discovery would end a chapter of his life, the chapter looking for Balin, and longing for news from Moria. He would no longer think of Moria as home to great Dwarf-Lords, only to death. That is how I had seen the Grey Mountains, where my father had fell. My mother had ventured to Imladris, as I remained in Lorien. I see Imladris as cold, where as the beautiful statues and carvings would awe the most advanced architect. 


	5. The Fall of Gandalf

Everyone else, also, stood silent, for awhile. Then, we began looking for anything that would give tidings of Balin's fate, or show what had befallen them.   
  
With our eyes now adjusted to the light of the chamber, we could distinguish what was strewn along the floor. By both the doors out of the chamber ( there was a smaller one, besides the one they had passed through) skeletons laid against the wall, or were torn apart on the floor. Broken swords, axes, split shields, and dented helms were scattered among them. Orc weapons laid among the weapons of the fallen Dwarves. Chests of wood and iron had been set into the recesses of the walls, and all were broken into. However, next to one, there lay the remnants of a great leather-bound book. It looked as if it had been stabbed and burnt. Gandalf lifted it onto the top of the tomb. He flipped through it, page by page. Many of the pages had been ripped out, or were so stained with blood or slashed to shreds, that they were un readable. Gandalf at last looked up.  
  
" It seems to be a record of the fortune's of Balin's folk. I'm guessing it began with their coming to Dimrill Dale nigh on thirty years ago. Listen! It says: ' We drove out Orcs from the Great Gate and guard' most of it is undistinguishable. The writing was written in haste, and the characters switch as different hands wrote the accounts." Gandalf read through parts of it, until finally he came to a part that could be seen clearly, for Ori, who wrote in Elvish, had written in large type. " It says ' yestreday being the tenth of November Balin Lord of Moria fell in Dimrill Dale. He went alone to look in the Mirrormere. An Orc shot him from behind a stone. We slew the Orc, but many more.....up from the east up the Silverlode.' More grim are these words: ' We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. Frar and Loni and Nali fell there.' Then the next five lines are unreadable. ' The pool is up to the wall at the Westgate. The Watcher in the Water took Oin. We cannot get out. The end comes.......drums, drums in the deep......they are coming.' Those were the last line in the book."   
  
We were silent as Gandalf closed the book. The solemn words rang in my ears. It was as if the book was an account of the deaths of so many innocent relatives of Gimli's. Finally, Gandalf said, " We at last must say goodbye to Balin, son of Fundin. We shall take this book, the Book of Marzarbul. Gimli, you keep it and take it to Dain, when such a chance comes."   
  
" Which way shall we go?" Boromir asked.   
  
" Back to the Hall! We should leave by the eastern arch of the hall, and bear right and south, and go downwards. Come now!" Gandalf had barely spoken these words when a rolling Boom came from the depths of Moria. As we made for the door, a loud horn blasted from the hall, and cries and other horns answered.   
  
" They are coming!" cried Legolas. The drum beat again and the walls of the chamber seemed to shake. I could hear the sound of many feet coming down the corridor. Looking out just before Boromir shoved the door closed, Gandalf ducked back inside, dodging arrows, saying, " There are Orcs, very many of them. Some be large and evil, from Mordor. There is also a great cave-troll, perhaps more than one. We have no hope in escaping that way."  
  
" We must go out the eastern door, there," Boromir said, wedging the door.   
  
" No. We can't run with the enemy right behind." Aragorn drew his sword,   
  
" We'll make them fear the Chamber of Marzarbul!" Boromir attacked the arm of the cave-troll, which was breaking through the door. The hobbits had drawn their short swords, appropriate for their stature. Legolas had an arrow to his bow string. Gimli stood in front of Balin's Tomb, his axe ready to fall. I stood, holding the jewel-handled sword of my father. When thirteen or fifteen had fallen, the rest fled shrieking, leaving the chamber. Samwise had achieved a cut on the head.   
  
" Let us go," said Gandalf. As I descended the first three steps, a large Orc-chieftain stepped into the chamber, with is followers behind him. The chieftain turned Boromir's sword, throwing him to the ground. He thrust the great spear he held at Frodo's chest. Frodo, his eyes lolling slightly, was knocked from his feet. He landed with his hit chest on the floor. I ran forward, as Anduril, Aragorn's recast sword ( Broken Sword of Elendil), clove the Orc's head in two. The rest fled. Aragorn had picked up Frodo and was running for the stairs. Legolas dragged Gimli out of the chamber by his beard ( saying a lot, seeing how Dwarves are so touchy about their beards), and Gandalf stood by the door. I ran behind Pippin, next to Merry. Gandalf remained behind.   
  
  
  
" I am all right," gasped Frodo. " I can walk. Put me down." I almost tripped over Pippin he stopped so quickly. I slipped right past him, to stand by Legolas and Gimli. The passage held no light, and so we continued in darkness. We climbed down a long line of steps, and I looked back, seeing the faint glimmer of Gandalf's staff, still at the door. The drums from the deep continued to toll. A sudden light filled the top of the stairs, and Gandalf flew back, down the stairs, the rest at Pippin and Merry's feet. I rushed forward helping him up. " Go on," he said. There was no sound of pursuit, at least by the Orcs. Only the drums seemed to follow us.   
  
In an hour, we had gone down many stairs. At the bottom of the seventh flight, Gandalf halted.   
  
" It's getting hot. We should turn left. But first we must rest, for I'm weary," he said. I helped him sit back on the steps. He told us of how he had been casting a spell on the door, and suddenly the voices of the Orcs had died away. A great counter-curse also overpowered him. The walls and the door of the chamber had caved in.   
  
We continued, and after a while, Gimli said, " I see a light, but it isn't daylight. It is red." Gandalf went through the arch, when we had reached the end of the hall. We waited just inside it, then, at his signal, followed through. Another hall was entered into. At the foot of two pillars in the center of the hall, a large pit had opened and it was omitting a fierce red light, and at times, flames curled out of the top. WE continued past the pit and to the other end of the hall.   
  
" Look, the Bridge of Khazad Dum," Gandalf said. Across a deep, endless, chasm in front of us, stood the bridge, small and narrow. We ran down a flight of stairs, across a hall open to the chasm, and then finally reached the Bridge.   
  
" Lead the way, Gimli," he said. Pippin and Merry crossed after Gimli. Arrows flew from across the chasm. One pierced Gandalf's hat, and looked like a black feather. I saw Legolas set an arrow to his bowstring, then it fell. He cried in dismay and fear. " A Balrog! A Balrog is come!" Gandalf muttered to himself.   
  
" Over the bridge," he said. Aragorn and Boromir stood on either side of Gandalf, ignoring his order. Legolas grabbed my hand and pulled me over the bridge with him. The hobbits had already crossed, and were waiting with Gimli at the other end of the Bridge.   
  
The Balrog reached the bridge, and Gandalf stood at it's center.   
  
" You cannot pass," he said, holding Glamdring and his staff together in his hands. Aragorn and Boromir scooted over the bridge. As the red, flaming sword of the Balrog touched Gandalf's glowing white one, white fire rode in the air. The Balrog fell back, and its sword flew up in molten fragments.   
  
" You cannot pass," Gandalf cried, and struck the middle of the bridge with his staff. The Balrog stepped onto the bridge, and it crumbled beneath its feet. It still held its whip, and fell into the dark deep below. Gandalf turned, and the split tip of the whip caught his ankle, pulling his down.   
  
" Gandalf," I cried, running forward, but Legolas caught me in his arms.   
  
" Fly you fools!" he yelled, and then fell. 


	6. On the Pathes to Lorien

I seemed not able to breath, as Legolas pulled me up the great stairs before the gates. A battalion of Orcs were waiting there, but Aragorn slew the captain, and the rest fled back into the Mines. We only stopped running when we reached the bottom of the eastern stairs. I sat on the grass, leaning my back against a cool, gray stone. The sun was shining and the wind was less harsh from when we had entered the Mines. I pulled my knees up against and chest, folded my arms, and laid my head down, tears falling onto my dress as I sat. I could hear the sobs of Gimli, and the hobbits. Pippin cried most of all. I looked up, and by chance caught a glimpse of Aragorn, before he disappeared behind a tree. We sat and rested, for perhaps half of an hour, when Boromir grabbed my arm and pulled my to my feet.   
  
" We must go," Aragorn said. The hobbits were being pushed to their feet by Legolas and Gimli, who still had tears falling from his eyes. " The Orcs may or may not come out from Moria until nightfall. But by nightfall, we must be far away." It was still within the noon hour when we left, and continuing on, we headed for Lorien. The cracked stones scattered here and there told of a long ago paved pathway, down into the mere of Kheled-zaram, the Mirrormere. Gimli and Frodo and Samwise went to gaze into it's waters, but returned quickly. We continued on the path, and soon night was gathering around us.   
  
A wide grey shadow loomed in front of us, as the chill wind from the south blew up from the valley. The sound of rustling leaves filled the air.   
  
" Lothlorien," cried Legolas. " Lothlorien! We have come at last to the eaves of the Golden Wood. Alas that it is winter."  
  
" The leaves turn gold in the fall, but don't fall until the spring, when green again takes hold of them," I whispered. Legolas heard me, with his keen elf-hearing.   
  
" Is there no other way?" Boromir said.   
  
" What fairer path do you want?" Aragorn said.   
  
" A plain path, though it led through a hedge of swords. By strange paths has this company been led, and so far to evil fortune. Now we must enter the Golden Wood, and perilous had this land sounded in Gondor. Tales have it that few come out of who go in; and none of those few have come out unscathed."  
  
" Lore wanes in Gondor, Boromir, if in the city of those who once were wise they now speak evil of Lothlorien. There is no other way, unless we pass back through Moria, or scale the pathless mountains, or swim the Great River."  
  
"The lead on! But it is perilous," said Boromir. We continued on, and had passed little more than a mile through Lorien when we came to Nimrodel.   
  
" Of this stream the Silvan Elves made many songs long ago, and still we sing them in the north. Come, bathe your feet with me in it's waters, for they are said to heal the weary." He was the first to climb over the bank and then into the waters of the stream. I followed him, but sped through, over the smooth stones at the bottom and to the other side. The others came after me, but lingered longer in the waters, until, at last, they too reached the opposite bank. Silence fell among us, after Legolas told of several stories of Lothlorien that are told in Mirkwood. Then, he began the long, sad song of Nimrodel:  
  
An Elven maid there was of old,  
  
A shining star by day:  
  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,   
  
Her shoes of silver-grey.  
  
A star was bound upon her brows,  
  
Alight was on her hair  
  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
  
In Lorien the fair.   
  
He sang more of the many verses, but his voice faltered when he came to a more heart-breaking verse. I stared at him, admiring the way his long blonde hair moved in the wind. His blue eyes darted from person to person, then rested in mine.   
  
" That is but a part, for I have forgotten much. It is long and sad, for it tells how sorrow came upon Lothlorien, Lorien of the Blossom, when Dwarves awakened evil in the mountains."  
  
" But the Dwarves did not make the evil," Gimli said. The news of Balin's destruction and then Gandalf's fall still lived fresh in his mind, as well as mine.  
  
" I said not so; yet evil came. Then the Elves of Nimrodel's kindred left their dwellings and departed, and she was lost far in the south, in the passes of the White Mountains. She came not to the ship where Amroth, her lover waited for her."  
  
" It is told that she had a house built in the branches of a tree that grew near the falls, for that is custom of the Elves of Lorien. They dwell in the trees, and are therefore called the Galadhrim, the Tree-people," Legolas said.   
  
" And even in these latter days dwelling in the trees might bethought safer that sleeping on the ground," said Gimli. He glanced back in the direction of the Dimrill Dale, Moria, and then up above, into the canopy of the trees.  
  
" Your words bring good counsel, Gimli. We cannot build a house, but tonight we will do as the Galadhrim and seek refuge in the tree-tops," said Aragorn.   
  
We not turned aside from the path, and followed into the shadow of the deeper woods. We found a cluster of trees, their trunks wide in girth, not too far from the falls of Nimrodel.   
  
" I will climb up," said Legolas, " for I am home among the trees."  
  
" These trees will be marvelous indeed if they can offer any rest at night, except to birds," Pippin said.   
  
" Then dig a hole in the ground," said Legolas. He began to climb, when, from above in the tree, someone shouted, " Daro!"   
  
He dropped to the ground, and said, " Stand still! Do not move or speak!" I however, moved closer against the tree. I noticed the voice, and the laughter that issued from the limbs high above our heads. Then another voice commanded something in rapid and northern Elvish, of which I couldn't understand too well. Legolas listened, and seemed to know what they were saying.  
  
" Who is it?" Merry asked.  
  
" They're Elves, and they say that you breath so loud that they could shoot you in the dark," Legolas said. I chuckled, as Legolas continued, " They also say you have no need to be afraid, for they mean u no harm. I an from their Northern Kindred, and they bid me to climb up with Frodo. The others have to wait a little." A ladder made of rope was let down against the tree. I reached it before Legolas, and climbed up. Long had it been since I had seen Haldir. Before I had news of my parent's deaths, he'd visit me in the halls of the Lord and Lady. I reached the talan, or platform, before the other two, and jumped through the round center. Haldir, with a look of surprise pasted onto his face, smiled as I walked toward him, and hugged him. " Hello, Haldir, it has been a long time."  
  
" Yes, indeed, it has, Seraniel," he said. Legolas had reached the platform, as well as Frodo.   
  
" We've heard rumours of your coming. Elrond's messengers bid us be kind to you, and, even had we not heard that, since you travel with one of our kin, you shall be treated as friends. You shall stay here tonight. How many are there in your company.  
  
" Eight. Myself, four hobbits, and two men, one of which carries the Lady's favour," Legolas said.   
  
" You have spoken of only seven, and have left out Seraniel," Haldir said. He had quick wits perhaps beyond that of the most learned Elf-Lords and Ladies.  
  
" The eighth in our Company is a dwarf. Seraniel has joined us to venture to Lorien," Legolas said, glancing at me. " A Dwarf!" Haldir exclaimed.  
  
" He is one of Dain's trusty folk, and friendly was he to Elrond. He was chosen for this journey, and has been very loyal thus far," Frodo said. Haldir thought for a moment, then said, " Very good. We will let him pass through Lorien if he goes blindfolded. And Legolas and Aragorn must keep watch of him." And so I stayed on that platform with Haldir and his brothers and the four hobbits. Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli went to the platform in the next tree.   
  
After eating little, I strayed to the dark edge of the platform, sitting and staring into the night sky. The stars were numerous and mostly all visible. I closed my eyes and must have fallen asleep for awhile, for when I woke, I was still on the edge of the platform, but the pale moon had moved in the sky. I crawled back, further towards the center of the platform.   
  
" Shhh, there is a group of foul creatures below us," Haldir whispered. I laid down silently, and fell back asleep.  
  
Day came, and the light of the sun was pale. We set out again when it was still early. We crossed the Celebrant, on a bridge made of two ropes. When we all reached the other side, Haldir pulled out a blindfold.  
  
" You have reached the Gore of Lorien. We allow no strangers to spy out the secrets of the Naith (Lorien folk)." Gimli was blindfolded first, but only after the rest of the company agreed to go on blindfolded. I was left wonder at Haldir's side. At the biding of Haldir's brother, I untied the blindfold of Legolas. He smiled, for he was last, and none would know of his being able to walk free of blindfold. We soon came up upon a marching host of Elves, on their way to the northern border. They brought news from the Lord and Lady of Lorien. Haldir said, " All the company are to walk free, even Gimli."   
  
We stopped for a rest, which I took full advantage of, on the hill of Cirith Amroth. Then, we continued on. We soon reached Caras Galadhon, the city of the Galadhrim. 


	7. Only Love Can Heal Grief

The roads were paved, and at the foot of a great tree there was a stair, leading up into the peak of the tree. Guards passed on word that Legolas, Haldir, and Frodo were to be the first to pass into the chamber of the Lord and Lady. We climbed up, up until we reached a great platform. On it was built a house. I waited until the rest of the company had passed in before I entered.   
  
The chamber of the Lord and Lady was just as I had remembered it. The walls were green and silver, and the roof was gold. Many of the Elves I knew were seated in the oval chamber.   
  
" Here there are eight, but nine there were that set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where it the wizard, Gandalf the Grey?" Celeborn asked, once we were all seated. There was a long silence. Then, Lady Galadriel spoke loud and clear, " Gandalf the Grey did set out with this company from Rivendell, but he did not pass into this land. I have must desired to talk with him. Please, tell me what has become of the Grey Pilgrim."  
  
" He has fallen into shadow. He remained in Moria," Aragorn said. He told the full tale of our fare through Moria to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Then, after a farewell to the company, and lastly to Legolas, I stepped forward, as the hobbits, Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli had already taken their leave.   
  
" Seraniel, long has it been since we've seen your face here, in Lorien," Lord Celeborn said. I heard the soft footsteps of Legolas halt where they were, but I did not turn around to se him.  
  
" And long have I wished to venture back, even if it just be to gaze on the beautiful trees and people," I said. Lord Celeborn stood, as did the Lady. The rest of the elves stood and left, and I followed Lady Galadriel as she bid me to.  
  
" Long have you waited in patience, and long have you rested in grief. You've adventured with the companions, and how does it suit you?" she asked. We sat out on the platform, at a small table to the side.   
  
" The mishap in Moria could have been avoided, had I been able to foresee it. But alas, I fear that my gift is fading!" I said, professing my deep fear.  
  
" Yes, it sounds as if that is true. But, as Gandalf is momentarily lost, you are still here, lingering on through the journey. Tell me, Seraniel, whom is it that lies deepest in your heart," the Lady asked. I thought hard, then said, " When the memories of my mother and father are forgotten, only then will I live in happiness, and be able to find someone to love."  
  
" Then, please, set aside your grim memories, and come to the realization of what is in front of you. Your life is fading, Seraniel, we both know it, and only one thing can save you," the Lady said. She called over one of her maids, and dismissed me. I curtsied, then followed the maid over the platform and down the stairs a little. I was led off, onto another platform, where two rooms were built. I was led into one, and showed the bed. I lay down, immediately, feeling weary and in need of sleep. The soft mattress was a welcome comfort after sleeping either on the ground or on a rock for the past months. I had barely fallen asleep, when someone opened the door. It was another of the Lady's maids, and she set down a tray of food, among other things.   
  
" The Lady bids you use the grand bath, so as to be comfortable," the maid said, then departed. I fell right back to sleep, and didn't wait until mid-morning.  
  
The sun was just past noon when I finally emerged from my room. I carried with me the small basket that had been laying on the tray, and went quickly down the steps, to the bottom, where a hall was built around the base of the tree. A guard stood at the entrance to the hall, and to the entrance to the grand bath. I held up the basket, and he let me in the room without delay. I entered a great, large room, with stone floors and a rectangular bathing pool in the center of the great oval room. The inside of the basin was covered in blue tiles. Water had been drawn, and had been filled with crushed elanor. It smelled lovely, and reminded me of my childhood. I undressed, leaving the robe that I had worn on the floor near the end of the pool. I slid against the cold blue tiles as I climbed into the bath. I leaned my back against the sides of the basin, and closed my eyes.   
  
My mind fled to times before, when I knew great happiness, and had forgotten death. I had resided between Imladris and Lorien, staying in Imladris to remain with my mother, and to travel to Lorien to see the beauty of the forest. I had become friends with Elrond's daughter, Lady Arwen, and spent most of my time with her, talking and laughing. It was in this way that I crossed path's with her brother. He was handsome, with the same dark hair of his father, but the deep blue eyes of his mother. We had fallen in love, and he was certainly lordly and well trained to fight. I had gone to Lorien to witness the falling of the golden leaves, and had met him. I thought back, and remembered every touch, every kiss, every long, stare into his eyes. It was my foolish mistake to think he wouldn't have the same high opinion of himself that his father had. I had laid my heart before him, and he had left, without leaving word of his departure. I journeyed back to Imladris, and my mother seemed odd. When I asked what was wrong, she said I wouldn't understand, and sent me back to Lorien, where I was forced to stay for five years, until Lady Galadriel reluctantly told me of both my mother's and father's deaths. I left Lorien, needless to say, and tried to drown out the memories of my parents by putting myself in the face of danger. But lately, I had seemed to weary, too bored, almost.   
  
I followed myself through the journey here from Rivendell, and to my room. It was the same room where I had met Elrond's son. There, he had told me how I was not good enough for his father, and not good enough for him. Suddenly, I wished to run again, to leave the past behind. But if I did that, I'd lose all I had of my mother and father. It was within these thoughts that I lot myself. I didn't hear the door open, or close again. And I wasn't aware of him until he was standing right behind me.  
  
Legolas Has Hereby Written This Segment  
  
I stepped past the guard, who seemed to know I wasn't the one to be challenged. The door opened soundlessly, and closed with a soft click. I stepped slowly and silently towards the bathing pool. Seraniel's wet hair fell over the side of the basin. Seraniel's dark, auburn hair glistened in the sunlight. A silk screen, which was grey-blue, stood at the other end of the pool, shielding the view from outside. I swept behind Seraniel, and she turned. Her dark, russet eyes gazed into mine, and held me for a long while. Then, she turned her face to the side. I lifted my hand to her face. I felt the skin on her cheek, so smooth and tender; I stroked her supple bottom lip, pale red in the afternoon sun; I could feel the tightness of the muscles in her neck, and the heaving of her upper chest as she breathed. Her shoulders seemed to map out the rest of her physique.   
  
" Legolas," she whispered. I grabbed one of her hands from the water of the bath.   
  
" Don't say a word, Seraniel. I want to linger outside the deep of my mind for just now," I said. I stared down into the water. I couldn't see anything, for the crushed athelas seemed to leave a residue in the water that made it both sweet and opaque. I could see only Seraniel's beautiful face, neck, and shoulder's. The rest of her body was hidden beneath the waters. A brief thought passed through my mind, and thought it remained. I couldn't do anything to Seraniel, not with grief toying with us both, like puppets on strings.  
  
" Legolas? Gimli and I are..." Aragorn said, opening the door, then freezing where he stood. I looked at him, still clutching Seraniel's hand, as she, too, turned and gazed at him. Gimli filed into the room after Aragorn, then chuckled slightly as he edged out of the room. I finally let go of Seraniel's hand, throwing her a glance.   
  
" I'll be right out," I said, as Aragorn turned and left the room. Seraniel turned in the bath water, and reached for the robe that sat on the floor next to the bathing pool. I grabbed it and wrapped it around her as she emerged from the bath. I asked her, " Are you going to come with us?" She turned her eyes to mine.  
  
" I am too tired, Legolas," she said. The pale blue robe shimmered in the sunbeams coming from the glass transom, above our heads.   
  
" But you have just woken," I said. I gripped her arm, and pulled her towards me. It was then that I realized how cool her skin felt. Even though it was winter, it was never cold in Lorien, as long as the land stayed free of evil. " You're cold."  
  
" Leave me to rest, Legolas. There is nothing to be done about my touch."  
  
" What has taken hold of you, Seraniel? It almost seems as if the life of the..."  
  
" It is leaving me."   
  
" It can't be, you're younger than I, and you aren't hurt, are you?"  
  
" No, it is despair that takes me. Not even fleeing to the Undying Lands could save me, not from my kind of despair. I'll be leaving this world, leaving the fellowship, and leaving the ring to it's path."  
  
" But you're also leaving me," I said, my voice raised with frustration. I let her hand fall from mine, and strode out the door. As I closed the door, I saw her, sitting on the small divan, her head in her hands.   
  
" Come, Legolas," Lord Celeborn said behind me. He was dressed in his usual white robes. He began walking out of the hall, and I followed him.   
  
" What is it, Lord Celeborn?"  
  
" Lady Galadriel and I wish to talk with you," he said. We climbed the stairs, up to the top platform of the tree. In the great chamber, Lady Galadriel sat, but stood as I neared. Celeborn joined her at her side. I stood in front of them.   
  
" Sit, Legolas," she said.   
  
" What is it that you beg of me?"  
  
" It deeply concerns Seraniel. As you might know, we cared for her upon her parent's deaths. She is still youthful, for little are her years compared to some of the Eldar." Lady Galadriel spoke gravely, " But her youth is being stolen, taken at the extent of her grief." I was about to speak, when Lord Celeborn said, " We know of what you spoke of."  
  
" She will die soon. She claims that not even the Undying Lands could heal her pain. She is going to leave, leave me to whatever my end be," I said. Lady Galadriel's eyes seemed to suddenly sparkle, and she asked, " Do you care for her Legolas?"  
  
" Yes. You know that very well, Lady. I'd try to protect her through whatever circumstances. But I cannot give life back to her." I hung my head, until the Lady said, at last, " But in that you are wrong, Legolas. You can give her life, and claim her heart simultaneously."  
  
" What can I do?"  
  
" Do you not know? The life, power, and strength of the Eldar lives in her heart. Seraniel has kept her heart free of love, and that is why her life is taken away," Lord Celeborn said. He and Lady Galadriel stood, and walked into another room. I walked out, and down the stairs, heading towards the pavilion the rest of my companions were sitting in.   
  
" I thought you said you'd be right out?" Gimli said. Aragorn sat, smoking his pipe.  
  
" The Lord and Lady requested my presence," I said, sitting down.  
  
" The Lord and Lady? What about the Elf-lass?" Boromir said. Gimli, again, chuckled.   
  
" Do not speak of things you don't understand," I said, sharply and harsh. Aragorn looked up, and Gimli suddenly lost the smile form his face. How could they understand? It was now my part to give Seraniel a new sense of life, to thaw her heart. 


	8. The End of the Fellowship

As time passed in Lorien, it still seemed as if we spent only days there, not a month. On the day we were to leave, Lady Galadriel came to my room, as I was just about to leave, to join my companions at the riverside.  
  
" Seraniel, I beg of you, free the long ago memories from your heart and mind. Open yourself to love, for it is the only thing that can keep you alive," she said. I folded my hands and decided not to speak. She pulled something from a tray.  
  
" Take this, in hopes that, though it cannot over rule the coldness of your heart alone, it will keep and protect you from all that comes with intentions of evil." She handed me something wrapped in paper, then took her leave, before I could unwrap the contents.  
  
A long, dark red dress and cape fell onto my lap as I sat on the bed. A note was tied to one of the sleeves. It read:  
  
To the daughter of Saliner, where his memory dwells on. May you find a new life in your journeys   
  
As I folded the garments and packed them into a small bag that would be going with me on the journey, someone knocked on the door to my room.  
  
" Yes?" I called. Legolas stepped into the room, just as I hid the dress and cloak.   
  
" Are you coming with us?" he asked. He remained by the door."  
  
" I suppose," I said. He seemed anxious, even though we'd be leaving the beautiful and safe boundaries of Lorien in a few hours time.   
  
" Well, hurry, for everyone else is waiting with Lord Celeborn on the banks. He said that there is a gift he wishes to give when everyone has assembled." Legolas held out his hand, and I took it. He led me down the steps, and to the edge of the large stream of the Silverlode, where we'd be casting off.  
  
" Aragorn, now the leader of the Company, I bestow to you three boats, so that you may save your strength, and sail down the river quickly," Lord Celeborn said. We sat and ate a late breakfast with the Lord and Lady, then we shoved off. I the first boat was Aragorn, Samwise, and Frodo. In the second, Boromir sat between Pippin and Merry. And in the last boat, I sat in front of Gimli, but behind Legolas.  
  
We sailed for nearly twelve days, resting during the day and traveling at night, when, on the thirteenth day, we stopped just before the falls of Rauros. We rested for a while, then Frodo and Boromir went off to gather firewood. I didn't see what happened, but Boromir came back, with hardly any wood. It was an hour before anyone spoke of Frodo.  
  
" Where is he?" Sam asked. I peered around, then saw Boromir edge sheepishly to the far corners of our camp. I guessed what had happened. He always had been the one for the ring. He wished to use it for Gondor, but in doing so, he'd be using it to the advantage of the Dark Lord.  
  
" Boromir, where has he gone?" I asked, standing up from where I had been laying.  
  
" I know not. He suddenly disappeared from my side," he said. Aragorn gave him an estranged look, then sprung into the woods. I lingered for a moment, as Pippin and Merry and Sam ran past me. Legolas and Gimli were already searching by the time I had started off. Boromir was behind me, and I said to him, " Go, find Merry and Pippin, and guard them." He did, and in quite a hurry.  
  
We only found a large host of Orcs. As I ran towards the horn calls of Boromir-s Gondor-horn, I slew at least ten of the swart-eyed Urukai. I fell to my knees next to Boromir, who had been pierced by many black arrows. I cast aside my father's sword, which black blood lay on.   
  
" Lay still," I whispered. The black arrows were notched, and so I couldn't pull them out. Aragorn soon arrived, and I moved aside. I picked up my sword, and swiped the blood from it's blade. I stared, for a moment, then started to walk slowly back to the camp. Pippin and Merry had been taken, and I had left all my things of value there. I picked them up, as I pulled my fur-lined, navy cloak around me. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli soon returned, carrying Boromir's limp body. They let it float out, over the Falls of Rauros, in one of the two boats that had remained. Frodo had already gotten to the eastern shore.   
  
" Come, let's go," Legolas said, pulled the last boat into the water. But Aragorn stood still as stone. " So then we aren't to go with Frodo and Sam?"  
  
" No, not while Pippin and Merry are still alive. We shall not abandon them while there is still hope," Aragorn said. I walked off, while Legolas sang a song of lament for Boromir. I had just gotten to the edge of the forest hills, when a great host of horsemen encircled me. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli weren't behind me, or anywhere I could see. So I was taken with them, back to Edoras, the home of Meduseld, the Hall of the King of Rohan. 


End file.
